


thinking of you

by kel33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erections, Other, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes demon.</p><p> </p><p>This is the first supernatural fanfic I've wrote. I hope you like it. If you do I will add chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking of you

Dean had a secret one he would never share with his baby brother Sam in fact he wouldn't tell anyone, it could ruin his reputation as a badass hunter. He couldn't tell them that he got  aroused when hunting not just the thrill off the chase or adrenaline still pumping in his vains after battle, this was something else it was the creatures they were powerful,  strong and domanant he couldn't help the thrill when one of them would slam him against a wall or pin him to the floor. He would always regain control quickly but only so no one noticed his erection or see the need in his eyes when all he wanted to do was submit to the creature.

After each job he would lay awake at night waiting until sam started to snore. He would dream of what ever creature they had fought that day, and imagine being over powered, held down by the creature, then stripped, before his body was used. He would jerk off as he bit into his lip desperately trying to be quite as he came into his hand. 

Each morning he would wake painfully hard. He would quickly make his way to the bathroom before sam woke, climbing into the shower to slowly stroke his hard-on. When dressed he scouted the papers for the next monster to hunt, knowing it wasn't to save people or the fact he was doing good, but this was for his own selfish reasons, to fuel his sexual fantasy.


End file.
